Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Pelargonium peltatum L""Hxc3xa9ritier. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Fip 101xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fip 101xe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fip 101xe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new ivy geranium cultivars with red, double flowers, and moderately compact, but well-branched growth habit.
xe2x80x98Fip 101xe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1997.
The female parent was the patented variety xe2x80x98Fizzardxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,992), characterized by large, single-type, deep red flowers, medium green foliage with weak zonation, and vigorous, long trailing growth habit. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fip 101xe2x80x99 was the unpatented hybrid seedling no. xe2x80x9893-361-3xe2x80x99, having red, semi-double flowers, large foliage with weak zonation, and vigorous growth.
xe2x80x98Fip 101xe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1998 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fip 101xe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1998 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1999 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fip 101xe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fip 101xe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fip 101xe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Brilliant red, semi-double to double flowers;
2. Numerous, small, tight inflorescences;
3. Medium-green foliage, small leaves with weak zonation;
4. Compact to medium sized plant habit, bushy and well-branched;
5. Early to medium spring flowering response; and
6. Excellent heat tolerance, no development of white shoot tips.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fip 101xe2x80x99 are the patented varieties xe2x80x98Fizzardxe2x80x99, the parental variety, xe2x80x98Fisbeachxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,408), and xe2x80x98Guishivaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,351).
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fizzardxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fip 101xe2x80x99 has a similar red flower color, but flowers are smaller in size and have semi-double to double form, in contrast to the single-type flowers of xe2x80x98Fizzardxe2x80x99. Furthermore, the plant habit of xe2x80x98Fip 101xe2x80x99 is much more compact with shorter internodes.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisbeachxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fip 101xe2x80x99 has a similar flower color and shape, but smaller leaves with weak zonation, and distinctly more compact plant habit, while xe2x80x98Fisbeachxe2x80x99 has no zonation.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Guishivaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fip 101xe2x80x99 has even smaller flowers, shorter peduncles, differently shaped leaves with less distinct zonation, and similar or somewhat smaller plant habit with the branches spreading more horizontally and less upright than those of xe2x80x98Guishivaxe2x80x99.